Various types of connectors are used for forming connections between two wires or between a wire and an electronic component. For example, connectors may be used in the telecommunications industry and in printed circuit board (PCB) applications. In residential applications, certain connectors may be used to terminate a wire. Some of these locations where terminated wires are used could include lighting systems and components, power outlets and receptacles, circuit breakers, fuse boxes, power panels, and utility systems and components. Other applications such as industrial and commercial settings also require terminating wires at various places to supply power, control, and instrumentation to various systems and components throughout a structure.
A further application of wire connectors is in connecting one wire to another wire. For example, a light fixture may be packaged from a factory with pre-installed wiring. The pre-installed wiring may not be long enough to terminate the wire at a power panel; therefore a wire to wire termination may be used to add extra wire length. In this manner, the light fixture may then be connected to a power panel or other power source more easily.